Power Rangers Element Quest
by TimeForceBlue
Summary: Long ago, the Legendary Warriors defeated some evil beings and sealed them into outer Space, now that they are free, they are here to destroy the descendants of those Legendary Warriors!
1. Red Hot Hero!

Power Rangers Element Quest Episode 01: "Red Hot Hero"  
Parts: One of Six!  
By: TimeForceBlue E-mail: TimeForceBlue at aol dot com

Synopsis: Debut: Five teens descended from ancient warriors are targeted by evil fiendish beings.

Rated: PG (or K+ on Rangers:  
/Phoenix Ranger /Dolphin Ranger /Falcon Ranger /Rhino Ranger /Beaver Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, it's owned by Disney. The characters, Rangers are owned by me. ENJOY!

Chapter One, Red Hot Hero!

Long ago.  
Six great warriors fought for the Earth!  
Light against darkness.  
Man against man.  
Woman against woman.  
Child against child.  
The evil aliens threatened our world with darkness.  
However, after a long battle.  
The evil aliens were defeated, sealed and sent into space.  
Now these warriors had settled down and started families.  
Now... twenty thousand years has passed and the great evil is about.  
to... RETURN!

Date: August 17, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:10 A.M. Location: Pratt's Grill

Aqua bay... this one city never sleeps! People are always busy. No one seems to want to slow down! A certain man, Zack Taylor, once a hero himself, now is just a man now with a family of his own! But, this story is about to meet a young man who is chosen to stop the aliens from taking over Earth! His name? His name is Jonathan walker. He is seventeen years old and is a junior in high school. He's a student that is gifted as well as strong. he also has a 4.0 G.P.A. Now this young man named Jonathan Walker works for Pratt's Grill, it a café that sells barbeque foods as well as hot and cold drinks. He works here. Jonathan Walker stands 5'8" tall, weighs 190 pounds. His hair is light brown and his eyes are green. Jonathan is suddenly called to a table...

"May I help you?"

Jonathan asked.

"Yes."

Zack Sr. Spoke. That's right, the former hero was now a father himself and had a child named after him.

"What would you like to order?"

Jonathan asked.

"I'd like your Baby back Ribs and a Coca-Cola please."

Zack answered giving Jonathan his order.

"Alright. I'll give this to my boss."

Jonathan answered. Jonathan walked away from the table where Zack was sitting and headed where Amy Pratt was cooking in the back.

"Jonathan! Good timing! I have an order for you to deliver. After that, you're done for the day."

Amy announced. Now Amy was about the age of 27. She stood 5'4" tall.  
She weighed about 115 pounds. Her hair was blond and braided into two braids. She was pretty. She inherited Pratt's Grill from her late father.

"Okay, thanks."

Jonathan thanked her. He picked up the deliveries and headed towards the address, that Amy had given him on a little card.

Date: August 17, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:15 A.M. Location: Mark Ventura's Lab

Mark Ventura was a scientist and looked for unusual things. This morning, he was headed out because item from outer space was headed towards Aqua Bay. He got in his car and when the object hit the earth, he got out of his car and he looked at the object that hit the earth.

"What the?"

Mark stammered. Mark was a handsome man. He was in his thirties. He stood 5'6" tall, weighed 210 pounds. He had blue eyes. He noticed a weird canister! after a few minutes, he opened the canister and an evil overcame him. He had a walking stick. It turned into the Mutant Staff! Then he spoke.

"Mutant Staff! Power Up!"

He spoke as he struck the ground. It transformed him and teleported to a mutant castle under ground! Once There, his minions await his arrival.

Date: August 17, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:19 A.M. Location: Lord Mutantor's Castle

Lord Mutantor had arrived! His minions awaited him.

"HAIL KING AND LORD MUTANTOR, RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD AND SOON THE\  
WORLD ABOVE!"

His minions greeted him.

"SILENCE!"

Lord Mutantor spoke with the greatest of urgency.

"What is our mission?"

He asked.

"Take over Earth sire and find and destroy the Legendary Warriors!"

His minions shouted.

"Good! Find our first Legendary Warrior and destroy him! Send a monster if you have to!"

Lord Mutantor ordered.

"Yes sire!"

His minions replied.

Date: August 17, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:21 A.M. Location: House

Jonathan arrived at the house with the order. He got out of his car and walked to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?"

A person answered the door.

"Pratt's grill, here to deliver your order."

Jonathan replied.

"Oh, good! Here's the money. Thanks."

The young woman thanked him as she handed him the money. In turn,  
he handed her, her meal and left. He returned to Pratt's grill gave the money and clocked out and left. Now that he was outside,  
he proceeded to get in his car when...

EXPLOSION!

An explosion hit nears him!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

He yelled just after the blast hit near him.

EXPLOSION!

Another explosion hit again near him. Then Jonathan realized something.

"Something tells me, that someone or something wants me killed!  
I'm out of here!"

Jonathan talked to himself. He started to gather a crowd! Even Zack Taylor Sr. The original black ranger from 'Mighty Morphin'  
saw him as Jonathan started running. More explosions followed.  
Then a monster appeared. He had two horns on top. And his body was orange. He was Fire Scorcher!

"Oh, Legendary Warrior! Let me kill you with dignity!"

Fire Scorcher yelled. As he fired another explosion at Jonathan!

EXPLOSION!

Another blast hit near Jonathan! He had enough! He turned around towards the monster and yelled!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jonathan yelled mustering up his strength. Something was born in him! he put his hands out and put them together and let out a stream of fire! The fire hit Fire Scorcher! Then a Morpher appeared!

"WHAT?"

Jonathan exclaimed and questioned as he looked at his Morpher. It was red. It had a fire symbol at the top of the Morpher with three buttons on it! One button was to transform! The Second one was to use a weapon and the third and final was to call his Zord! He now knew what to do!

"ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Jonathan yelled out as it transformed him. He was wearing a Red Ranger costume. The costume was mostly red with a white symbol of fire on his chest! His helmet in the front had a symbol of fire on it.

"WOAH? ME A POWER RANGER, COOL!"

The Phoenix Ranger exclaimed. He pressed a second button on his Morpher, however no weapon appeared, so the Phoenix Ranger used his fire power again by putting his hands in and striking the fiend and destroying it! Then a beam fell on the destroy monster and made it grow!

"NOW POWER RANGER, YOU ARE A SIZE OF A FLEA! TIME TO STAMP YOU OUT!"

Fire Scorcher yelled as he tried to stomp the Phoenix Ranger,  
but he missed! The Phoenix Ranger's Morpher glowed around the Zord button. So, he pressed it! Out of the ground outside of town came a fiery Phoenix Bird!

"COME ABOARD!"

The Phoenix spoke into his mind.

"RIGHT!"

The Phoenix Ranger replied as he turned into a beam of light and went into the Phoenix Zord! The Phoenix Zord transformed into Warrior Mode!  
The Phoenix Zord: Warrior Mode looked like a Megazord, but with wings on its back!

"Call for the Phoenix Saber!"

The Phoenix Zord put into the Phoenix Ranger's mind.

"RIGHT! PHOENIX SABER, POWER UP!"

The Phoenix Ranger called out and out of nowhere came a red sword.  
The Zord started striking Fire Scorcher with the Phoenix Saber.

"TAKE THIS!"

Fire Scorcher yelled as he made an explosion. It hit the Phoenix Zord,  
but did no damage.

"Phoenix Saber! Power Up!"

The Phoenix Ranger called out! The eyes of the Phoenix Zord glowed and set the Phoenix Saber on fire! The Phoenix Saber started burning! The Phoenix Zord used the fiery Saber and struck Fire Scorcher! Fire Scorcher fell down and exploded! The Phoenix Ranger jumped from his Zord and landed on the ground and spoke.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO'S DOING THIS! I WILL FIND OUT! I'LL BE READY FOR YOU!"

The Phoenix Ranger yelled.

"Power down!"

The Phoenix Ranger spoke and he returned to his civilian form. People came to greet him and thank him! Zack Taylor watched him from a distance. He looked pleased.

"Now there is someone who can carry on the power!"

Zack thought to himself. Another battle is ahead! Another warrior will be chosen! Who? Find out next time!

Next Episode: "Cold As Water!" 


	2. Cold As Water!

Power Rangers Element Quest Episode 01: "Cold As Water"  
Parts:  
By: TimeForceBlue E-mail: TimeForceBlue at aol dot com

Synopsis: Debut: Five teens descended from ancient warriors are targeted by evil fiendish beings.

Rated: PG (or K+ on Rangers:  
Jonathan Walker is the Phoenix Ranger!  
Who is the Dolphin Ranger?  
Who is the Falcon Ranger?  
Who is the Rhino Ranger?  
Who is the Beaver Ranger?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. It's owned by Disney. The characters, Rangers are owned by me, ENJOY!  
Chapter Two, Cold As Water!

Date: August 18, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 3:10 P.M. Location: Pratt's Grill

Jonathan was working the afternoon shift when a young woman of the age of sixteen entered. She sat down at a table. She was fairly pretty. Her name was Brandie. She wore a blue blouse and blue skirt that went to the knees! She stood 5'01" tall and weighed 110 pounds. Her hair was blond and went to her back. She started snapping her fingers wanting service.

"Alright! make it snappy! I don't got all day!"

Brandie yelled. A new waitress waited on her. She was Emily. Emily had Auburn hair that was short. She stood 5'5" tall and weighed 115 pounds.

"May I take your order..."

Emily asked, but was cut off by Brandie.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER! YOU COULD BE FASTER!"

Brandie yelled. Emily wasn't pleased.

"Look! This is my first day! I don't like your attitude! If you don't change your behavior, I will kick you out!"

Emily responded. Brandie wasn't moved by Emily's threats. Jonathan came over.

"I'll take care of her."

Jonathan announced as he let Emily go to another table.

"Okay."

Emily agreed. She moved away.

"What do you want to order?"

Jonathan asked.

"I'll have a burger and fries. Plus a Diet Coke."

Brandie gave her order.

"Okay. Got it. I'll be back."

Jonathan wrote down her order. Then he went to the kitchen.  
Amy was there.

"Is that Brandie girl giving you trouble?"

Amy asked.

"Not me. To Emily she was."

Jonathan replied.

"I see. What are you going to do?"

Amy asked.

"I'll go talk with her."

Jonathan announced. Jonathan walked over to where Brandie was sitting.

"May I sit here?"

Jonathan asked kindly.

"Okay."

Brandie agreed. Jonathan thought long before asking his question.

"Why were you so cold to her?"

Jonathan asked. Brandie looked uncomfortable about answering that question, however she answered it.

"I had a bad day. I always have bad days."

Brandie answered.

"Why?"

Jonathan asked.

"I have a father who thinks I should act like a rich girl and be a snobbish person. Not only that, I have private tutors for school,  
swimming, and etiquette! If I act nice or friendly to anyone, my father will scold me!"

Brandie broke down.

"Look, I don't agree with your father or tutors! Everyone needs to be treated equally. Let's try talking to Emily again. This time,  
be kind and nice to her and she'll return the favor. Okay?"

Jonathan explained to her. Brandie nodded.

"Emily, can you come over please?"

Jonathan asked. Emily walked over to the table where Brandie was.

"Okay, what?"

Emily asked.

"Sit."

Jonathan ordered. Emily smoothed out her skirt and sat down in the chair.

"Yes?"

Emily asked.

"I want you two to try again. Brandie, I want you to say 'hello' to her, shake her hand, and ask her how she likes her new job."

Jonathan coached her. Brandie agreed.

"Hello! How do you like your new job?"

Brandie asked. Emily hesitated for a moment then she spoke.

"I like it a lot. My old job was kind of boring. Want to be friends?"

Emily replied. Then she asked her own question.

"Sure."

Brandie smiled and agreed.

"See? Wasn't that easy?"

Jonathan asked.

"Yeah."

Brandie agreed.

"I'll tell you what Brandie, I'll be done here in a few minutes.  
How about I walk you home?"

Jonathan asked.

"Sure. I'll like it."

Brandie answered.

"Good."

Jonathan looked pleased.

"Jonathan, Brandie's order is ready!"

Amy announced.

"Okay, I am coming!"

Jonathan replied.

"Excuse me. I need to get your order."

Jonathan told her. he got up and went to where the food was placed. He carried the tray of food and took it to Brandie's table. Jonathan went back and got Brandie's soft drink!

"Here you got. I got to do something. I'll be back."

Jonathan told her. Later he returned when his shift was complete.

"By the way, I paid for your meal. It's on me."

Jonathan spoke in a positive tone.

"Thanks."

Brandie announced.

"Shall we go?"

Jonathan asked her as he put his arm out for her to put her arm around his! She did as he wanted. They walked out of Pratt's Grill and walked down the street.

Date: August 18, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 3:25 P.M. Location: Lord Mutantor's Castle

"So, that pesky Phoenix Ranger is with that girl, She must be the the second legendary warrior..."

Lord Mutantor babbled to himself.

"What is your wishes sire?"

Count Mutantis spoke. He was Lord Mutantor's right hand man. He was grisly and ugly! He had three horns on his head and his armor was massive!

"Yes, you may serve me by separating those two and destroying the Phoenix Ranger!"

Lord Mutantor answered.

"May I use the Mutantdrones?"

Count Mutantis asked.

"Yes! GO!"

Lord Mutantor commanded.

Date: August 18, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 3:30 P.M. Location: Aqua Bay City Park.

Jonathan and Brandie were sitting in the City Park.

"I like coming here."

Brandie announced.

"Yeah, it's peaceful here..."

Jonathan replied and then he was cut off by a blast!

"Who are you?"

Jonathan asked.

"I am Count Mutantis, the right hand man of Lord Mutantor! I brought some friends! Mutantdrones, arise!"

Count Mutantis spoke as he lifted a bomb up in the air and it exploded causing at least thirty Mutantdrones to appear!

"Brandie, run and hide! I'll take care of these freaks!"

Jonathan replied.

"Right!"

Brandie replied. She ran away and hid behind a tree!

"ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Jonathan yelled out as it transformed him. He was wearing a Red Ranger costume. The costume was mostly red with a white symbol of fire on his chest! His helmet in the front had a symbol of fire on it.

"Phoenix Ranger!"

The Red Ranger called out.

"Hey guys, how about some fire power?"

The Phoenix Ranger asked as he put his hands together and fired a blast of his firepower!

"I have someone who wants to meet you!"

Count Mutantis told the Phoenix Ranger.

"Oh? Who?"

The Phoenix Ranger asked.

"ME! I am Earth Shaker! I am solid as a rock! You can't defeat me!"

Earth Shaker told him.

"We'll see about this! HYAH!"

The Phoenix Ranger called out as he put his hands together and tried to blast Earth Shaker with a beam of his firepower! However, Earth Shaker absorbed it! Suddenly, a beam hit Earth Shaker and made him grow!

"UH OH! I THINK I AM IN TROUBLE! PHOENIX ZORD, POWER UP!"

The Phoenix Ranger spoke then he pressed the Zord button on his Morpher. Then he turned into a beam of light and went into his Zord.

"Phoenix Zord, convert to Warrior Mode, Now!"

The Phoenix Ranger called out. The Phoenix Zord transformed into Warrior Mode!

"Come on, take me on!"

Earth Shaker challenged.

"With pleasure!"

The Phoenix Ranger agreed. Meanwhile, on the ground Count Mutantis had a plan.

"Mutantdrones, destroy that girl!"

Count Mutantis commanded. The Mutantdrones started attacking Brandie.  
That made her mad! She put her hands together and sent a beam of water towards the Mutantdrones! The Mutantdrones shorted out and exploded.  
Then a Morpher appeared in Brandie's hands!

"What's this?"

Brandie asked. A voice spoke in the Morpher...

"I am the voice of the Dolphin Zord, I have awakened your abilities!  
Say 'Element Access! Ha!' And you will transform into the Dolphin Ranger! Try it!"

The Dolphin Zord replied.

"Right! I don't like to be attacked! ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Brandie yelled out as it transformed her! She was wearing a Blue Ranger costume. The costume was mostly blue with a white symbol of water on her chest! Her helmet in the front had a symbol of water on it!

"WOW! Cool! I am a Power Ranger!"

The Dolphin Ranger cheered.

"Mutantdrones! Destroy her!"

Count Mutantis commanded as he threw another bomb up and the bomb hit the ground and exploded causing more Mutantdrones to appear. The Mutantdrones started attacking the Dolphin Ranger!  
The Dolphin Ranger put her hands together and sent a tidal wave of water towards the Mutantdrones! They shorted out and exploded!

"DRAT! YOU BEAT MY MUTANTDRONES! I WILL PAY YOU BACK ANOTHER DAY!"

Count Mutantis spoke and he vanished. The voice of the Dolphin could be heard again.

"Dolphin Ranger, press the Zord button on your Morpher to dispatch me and then come aboard!"

The Dolphin Zord instructed her.

"Right! Dolphin Zord! Power Up!"

The Dolphin Ranger called out. The Dolphin Zord came out of the ocean and the Dolphin Ranger turned into a beam of light and went into the Dolphin Zord! Meanwhile, the Phoenix Zord in Warrior Mode was being overwhelmed by Earth Shaker!

"Hey Earth Shaker! How about you try my water on for size?"

The Dolphin Ranger called out as water came from the mouth of the Dolphin Zord and hit Earth Shaker!

"I have a Bazooka Mode! Command me to transform into the Bazooka mode and make the Phoenix Zord: Warrior Mode hold me!"

The voice of the Dolphin Zord instructed again.

"Right! Dolphin Zord, convert to Bazooka Mode!"

The Dolphin Ranger commanded as she pressed the Zord button again on her Morpher. The Dolphin Zord's mouth opened up bent down towards the ground as a handle! And the Dolphin's tail opened up to reveal a chamber to fire a charge!

"Here are two charges! The Fire Ball and the Water Ball! Use these to destroy your foe!"

The Dolphin Zord instructed. The Dolphin Zord Bazooka went into the hands of the Phoenix Zord: Warrior Mode. The Dolphin Ranger was teleported into the Phoenix Zord's cockpit!

"Putting in charges! Fire Ball charge inserted. Water Ball charge inserted. Bazooka ready! FIRE!"

The Dolphin Ranger called out. The Dolphin Zord Bazooka powered up and spat out the charges and it hit Earth Shaker! Earth Shaker crumbled into dust and exploded!

"Yes! Mission is accomplished!"

The Dolphin Ranger cheered. Both rangers teleported back to the ground.

"We'll be in our hiding places until you need us again Rangers!"

The Dolphin Zord told them. The Zords vanished and returned to their hiding places!

Date: August 18, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 4:00 P.M. Location: Pratt's Grill

Several people sat at the tables of Pratt's Grill. One was Professor Herbert L. Jackson. He was a colored man. He heard about the new Rangers and came to congratulate them! Brandie and Jonathan entered the restaurant. They went up to the bar. Zack Taylor Sr. and his son Zack Jr. went up to Brandie and Jonathan.

"Thanks for saving the city."

Zack Sr. replied.

"Thanks! You two rock!"

Zack Jr. told them. Another guy entered the restaurant. He was Mark Ventura.

"I hear you two are this city's heroes. I will be expecting great things from you!"

Mark Ventura told them.

"Thanks."

Jonathan thanked him. Mark Ventura laughed within himself.

"Hahaha! I will have my revenge against you rangers! I will destroy you yet!"

Mark Ventura laughed within himself. What will hold for our heroes?  
Be there!

Next Episode: "Fast As The Wind!" 


	3. Fast As The Wind!

Power Rangers Element Quest Episode 03: "Fast As The Wind"  
Parts: Three of Six By: TimeForceBlue E-mail: TimeForceBlue at aol dot com

Synopsis: Debut: Five teens descended from ancient warriors are targeted by evil fiendish beings.

Rated: PG or K+

The Rangers:  
Jonathan Walker is the Phoenix Ranger!  
Brandie Wilson is the Dolphin Ranger!  
Who is the Falcon Ranger?  
Who is the Rhino Ranger?  
Who is the Beaver Ranger?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Disney owns it! The characters, The other Rangers are owned by me, ENJOY!

Chapter Three, Fast As The Wind

Date: August 19, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 4:10 A.M. Location: The City Track And Field

Mark Simpleton, he was the fastest student around. He would run for at least three hours before having breakfast. Mark stood 5'6" tall and weigh 145 pounds. His eyes were brown. His hair was blond. He was the most attractive young man around to the girls. He had no girl friend though, any girl would take him as 'their' boyfriend.

Now this morning was different than the others. Count Mutantis appeared with a fiendish plot!

"Destroy him Mutantdrones! Make sure you scatter his limbs across the track! You too Earth Breaker, destroy him!"

Count Mutantis commanded. The Mutantdrones started running as fast as they were trained, however it wasn't good enough. Mark ran faster than them and was escape them easily. Mark ran to the Pratt's Grill.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! AFTER HIM!"

Count Mutantis yelled. The Mutantdrones and Earth Breaker ran as fast as they could to catch up with Mark Simpleton!

Date: August 19, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 4:30 A.M. Location: Pratt's Grill

Mark Simpleton ran to Pratt's grill and went inside. It was open early as usual! Jonathan was making breakfast for early customers who had already arrived there. Mark Simpleton talked to him.

"You're that Phoenix Ranger, right?"

Mark Simpleton asked.

"Yes, I am. I can't help you now. Amy Pratt isn't here yet. I can't leave this place yet!"

Jonathan replied in a disdained voice.

"Okay, I have to draw them away from here. If you are, free later,  
please help me!"

Mark Simpleton pleaded.

"Very well, once I am done, I'll look for you."

Jonathan reluctantly agreed. Mark Simpleton ran off. Once running again, Count Mutantis spotted him.

"After him!"

Count Mutantis ordered. Mark Simpleton stopped and tried to fight the Mutantdrones, but they knocked him out. He fell unconscious!

Date: August 19, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:00 A.M. Location: Pratt's Grill

Jonathan left the restaurant and went out to find Mark Simpleton.  
He hid behind some trashcans. he saw Mark Simpleton unconscious.

"That's Mark! The Mutantdrones are guarding him! There's a monster too!"

Jonathan spoke to himself. Brandie ran up to Jonathan. He called her before he left the restaurant.

"That's Mark Simpleton. Those creeps have cornered him. Let's even the odds! ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Jonathan replied and yelled out as it transformed him. He was wearing a Red Ranger costume! The costume was mostly red with a white symbol of fire on his chest! His helmet in the front had a symbol of fire on it.

"Right! ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Brandie yelled out as it transformed her! She was wearing a Blue Ranger costume. The costume was mostly blue with a white symbol of water on her chest! Her helmet in the front had a symbol of water on it!

"Now, let's go and save Mark!"

The Phoenix Ranger told his counterpart.

"RIGHT!"

The Dolphin Ranger replied. The two Element Rangers ran and started fighting the Mutantdrones and Earth Breaker. Mark Simpleton woke up from his unconsciousness and looked around. He saw the Power Rangers fighting. The Phoenix Ranger went up to him.

"Are you alright friend?"

The Phoenix Ranger asked.

"I am very angry!"

Mark Simpleton replied in an angry tone. He put his hands together and knocked out a few Mutantdrones! Then Mark Simpleton heard a voice in his head.

"You are the Legendary Warrior of Wind! Here's a gift for you!"

The Falcon Zord replied. A Morpher appeared in his hands.

"What in the world is this?"

Mark Simpleton asked.

"It's a morpher! Press the 'Morph' button and say 'Element Access!  
Ha!' And you'll transform into the Falcon Ranger

The Falcon Zord instructed.

"I understand! ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Mark Simpleton yelled out as it transformed him! He was wearing a White Ranger costume! The costume was mostly white with a gray symbol of wind on his chest! His helmet in the front had a symbol of wind on it, which was gray!

"WOW! COOL! Let's knock these guys out!"

The Falcon Ranger suggested. He put his hands together and a tornado appeared out of nowhere and destroyed all of the Mutantdrones into a pile of ruble!

"That was great, Falcon Ranger, how about we team up and use our powers to break this beast?"

The Phoenix Ranger asked him.

"Sure! Wind and fire makes a great combination! Jonathan, release your fire and I release some wind!"

The Falcon Ranger replied. The Phoenix Ranger released his fire and the Falcon Ranger released his wind! When the wind touched the fire,  
the fire intensified! The fire and wind together hit Earth Breaker turning it into a pile of rocks!

"YEAH! WE DID IT!"

The Falcon Ranger cheered.

"MASTER! FIRE THE BEAM!"

Count Mutantis spoke. Lord Mutantor fired a beam towards the destroyed Earth Breaker and he grew to epic size!

"WOW! RANGERS! I LIVE AGAIN!"

Earth Breaker yelled.

"Not for long! Phoenix Zord! Power Up!"

The Phoenix Ranger spoke as he pressed the Zord button on his Morpher.

"Dolphin Zord! Power Up!"

The Dolphin Ranger yelled as she pressed the Zord button on her Morpher. The Phoenix and Dolphin Zords appeared out of their hiding places! The Phoenix Zord went to Warrior Mode and the Dolphin Zord went to Bazooka Mode!

"You must help them. Press the Zord button on your Morpher and say, 'Falcon Zord! Power Up!' And I will appear!"

The Falcon Zord instructed.

"RIGHT! FALCON ZORD! POWER UP!"

The Falcon Ranger replied as he pressed the Zord button on her Morpher! The falcon Zord appeared out of nowhere from the sky!

"SCREECH!"

The Falcon Zord cried as it appeared! The Falcon Ranger turned into a beam of light and went into the Falcon Zord! The Falcon Zord spoke to the Falcon Ranger!

"I have a Warrior Mode! Press the Zord Button again to active my Warrior Mode!"

The Falcon Zord instructed again.

"RIGHT! FALCON ZORD! CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE!"

The Falcon Ranger yelled as he pressed the Zord button again on his Morpher! The Falcon Zord transformed into a Megazord like mode.

"WOW! It's another 'Warrior Mode!' You go Falcon Ranger!"

The Phoenix Ranger cheered.

"Thanks! Massive Cyclone!"

The Falcon Ranger yelled. A massive tornado appeared from the Falcon Zord's hands and picked up Earth Breaker! It exploded in the Massive Cyclone! The cyclone stopped and the rocks fell to the ground! The three rangers jumped back to the ground.

"Get out of her Count Mutantis before we destroy you!"

The Phoenix Ranger yelled.

"You don't have enough power to face me! Next, time Rangers!"

Count Mutantis replied and he vanished. The Phoenix Zord spoke.

"There are two more Rangers still that you haven't met! You'll meet them soon! Until then, stay together as a team!"

The Phoenix Zord spoke to them. Then the Zords disappeared to their hiding places. More battles lay a head

Next Episode: "Solid As Earth" 


	4. Solid As Earth!

Power Rangers Element Quest Episode 04: "Solid As Earth"  
Parts: Four of Six By: TimeForceBlue E-mail: TimeForceBlue at aol dot com

Synopsis: Debut: Five teens descended from ancient warriors are targeted by evil fiendish beings.

Rated: PG (or K+ on Rangers:  
Jonathan Walker is the Phoenix Ranger!  
Brandie Wilson is the Dolphin Ranger!  
Mark Simpleton is the Falcon Ranger!  
Who is the Rhino Ranger?  
Who is the Beaver Ranger?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Disney owns it! The characters, The other Rangers are owned by me, ENJOY!

Chapter 4, Solid As Earth

Date: August 20, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:10 A.M. Location: The Park

Dale was running at a fast pace. Count Mutantis and his new monster; Water Sprite wanted him dead! However, Dale had a few tricks of his own. He stopped and confronted Count Mutantis and his newly brewed monster.

"Why are you after me?"

Dale asked. dale stood 5'9" tall, weighed 155 pounds, and had green eyes.

"WHY?"

Count Mutantis asked in return by mocking him.

"I do what my master wishes! I must kill you because you are a Legendary Warrior!"

Count Mutantis replied.

"I don't think so! Oh, are you talking about this power?"

Dale replied and then he put his hands together and sent a big stream of solid Earth! The Earth hit Count Mutantis and his Water Sprite.

"You two got to do better than that! I am out of here!"

Dale told him. Then he left.

Date: August 20, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:30 A.M. Location: Pratt's Grill

Dale entered the restaurant. He sat at a table. Emily came and greeted him.

"Hello, you're a new face here."

Emily told him.

"Yeah. I am Dale."

Dale replied as he shook her hand. Jonathan came too and greeted him.

"How's it going friend?"

Jonathan asked.

"I am great, except, I have this monster chasing me earlier!"

Dale replied.

"Why?"

Jonathan asked.

"Because, he says I am one of the Legendary Warriors! Do you know what he's talking about?"

Dale answered with a question of his own. Brandie and Mark Simpleton entered the restaurant.

"Who's this?"

Brandie asked.

"Dale."

Jonathan replied. Count Mutantis and the Water Sprite appeared.

"He's mine! Mutantdrones, arise and destroy them!"

Count Mutantis spoke as he threw a bomb in the air. It hit the floor and it exploded! And at least twenty Mutantdrones appeared!

"OH Boy! Not you freaks again!"

Dale replied.

"Guys! Let's morph and take these freaks!"

Jonathan told the others.

"Right!"

Brandie and Mark Simpleton replied.

"ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Jonathan replied and yelled out as it transformed him. He was wearing a Red Ranger costume! The costume was mostly red with a white symbol of fire on his chest! His helmet in the front had a symbol of fire on it.

"ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Brandie yelled out as it transformed her! She was wearing a Blue Ranger costume. The costume was mostly blue with a white symbol of water on her chest! Her helmet in the front had a symbol of water on it!

"ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Mark Simpleton yelled out as it transformed him! He was wearing a White Ranger costume! The costume was mostly white with a gray symbol of wind on his chest! His helmet in the front had a symbol of wind on it, which was gray!

"LET'S GET THEM!"

The Phoenix Ranger commanded. The rangers start fighting the Mutantdrones!

"LET'S TAKE THIS BATTLE OUTSIDE!"

Brandie told the others. The rangers and the monsters went outside.

"Now, where were we? Ah! I remember! You want a beating! Fine!  
Here! Have some fire power!"

The Phoenix Ranger exclaimed as he put his hands together and sent a stream of fire to the Mutantdrones, but they were immune to it!

"WHAT? THESE MUTANTDRONES ARE IMMUNE TO MY FIRE POWER!"

The Phoenix Ranger yelled.

"Let me try!"

The Falcon Ranger replied. He put his hands to send a tornado,  
however, it had no effect on the Mutantdrones! The Mutantdrones knocked down the rangers! Inside, the Rhino Zord started talking to Dale!

"Dale, the Rhino Ranger of Earth, you must save your new friends!"

The Rhino Zord responded. In Dale's hands appeared a Morpher!

"Now, say 'Element Access! Ha!' And you'll transformed into the Rhino Ranger!"

The Rhino Ranger instructed.

"Right! ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

Dale replied and yelled out as it transformed him. He was wearing a Green Ranger costume! The costume was mostly Green with a white symbol of earth on his chest! His helmet in the front had a symbol of earth on it! The Rhino Ranger ran outside to where the others were on the ground!

"Here! Have a little shaker!"

The Rhino Ranger replied as he put his hands on the ground and caused a huge tremor!

"Oh? Want more? Here! Take This!"

Dale replied. He put his hands together and sent a beam of Earth towards the Mutantdrones and destroyed them!

"I will be back with another plan!"

Count Mutantis replied. Him and his monster vanished!

"Are you guys okay?"

The Rhino Ranger asked as he helped the Phoenix Ranger up to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks. So, you're one of us?"

The Phoenix Ranger asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it."

The Rhino Ranger replied.

"We're glad to have you! Welcome aboard!"

The Phoenix Ranger replied as he shook the new ranger's hands.

"Thanks!"

The Rhino Ranger replied. Then he demorphed and went back inside the café. The others followed suit and demorphed back into their civilian forms.

Date: August 20, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 9:40 A.M. Location: Lord Mutantor's Castle

Count Mutantis and his monster Water Sprite returned.

"Why are you back here?"

Lord Mutantor asked.

"Those rangers beat me! A forth one got his powers!"

Count Mutantis replied.

"Send your monster down and I'll make it grow!"

Lord Mutantor ordered.

"Yes master. Go and destroy the Rangers!"

Count Mutantis ordered. The Water Sprite monster left. The monster landed in the city and Lord Mutantor made the monster grow! Zack Sr.  
saw this and ran into Pratt's Grill.

"Guys, don't you have work to do?"

Zack Sr. asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Jonathan asked.

"A monster is full size and is attacking the town!"

Zack Sr. replied.

"Okay. It looks like we have a job to do guys!"

Jonathan replied.

"ELEMENT ACCESS! HA!"

The rangers shouted! They transformed into their ranger forms.

"Phoenix Zord! Power Up!"

"Dolphin Zord! Power Up!"

"Falcon Zord! Power Up!"

The other rangers called for theirs Zords. The Rhino Zord spoke.

"Press the Zord button on your Morpher and say: 'Rhino Zord!  
Power Up!' And I'll appear!"

The Rhino Zord instructed.

"Right! RHINO ZORD! POWER UP!"

The Rhino Ranger shouted. The Rhino Zord came out from under the ground! It attacked the Water Sprite head on

"Is that all you got Rhino Zord?"

The Water Sprite asked. The Rhino Ranger turned into a beam of light and went into his Zord!

"NO! He's got this!"

The Rhino Ranger replied as the Rhino Ranger pressed a button on the control panel of his Zord and caused the Rhino's Horn to blast a beam of solid Earth! The Water Sprite was hit by the power and fell down and exploded!

"Yes! we did it!"

The Rhino Ranger cheered.

"NO! You did it!"

The Phoenix Ranger replied.

Date: August 20, 2006 Place: Aqua Bay, California, U.S.A. Time: 10:30 A.M. Location: Pratt's Grill

The Rangers were back in Civilian Form. Zack Sr. talked to them.

"I saw the whole fight. Good Job."

Zack. Sr. congratulated them.

"Thanks."

Brandie spoke up first.

"Hey, Jonathan I need your help!"

Amy spoke.

"Right. Guys, sorry! My other job awaits!"

Jonathan replied and went to help Amy Pratt. More fights are ahead!  
Plus a new Ranger!

Next Episode: "A Girl With A Heart!" 


End file.
